Harry Potter: Under Cover Detective
by forcespike
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione undercover detective in a muggle school? That’s got to spell trouble for all! From solving the mystery of an invisible autograph to a mysterious Ring that grants people wishes!


Disclaimer: note I do not own any of this characters, J.k Rowling does. So don't sue me the most you will get out of me is 5 cents that is how poor I am.

**One Weird WEEK.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione undercover detective in a muggle school? That's got to spell trouble for all! From solving the mystery of an invisible autograph to a mysterious Ring that grants people wishes, and finding out the truth about a grade ten muggle teacher. This story is full of suspense, laughter and mystery…

**Harry**:

Ever since the battle with you-know-who, wizards and witches have been practicing magic in muggle areas. That is where we kick in, our job is to find this wizards or witches and make them sorry that their revealed us to the muggle community. I think that Dumbledore made a right choice picking me. With my past records of solving mysteries, like the philosopher stone, the chamber of secrets.

**Ron:**

Cough you did forget to mention that I helped you Harry; well anyways we will be taking turns telling you our adventure.

**Hermione:**  
typical, just typical that Harry and Ron hog the story. But I know what I know and I don't believe what I don't believe, so I'm going to tell my bits too. Don't believe Harry and Ron-there are both terrible liars believe me instead.

**Harry:**

It really started with the town of kingsgrove, where an old phoenix theater was burnt down 100 years ago; the theater was built in the dark ages. (A strong building too) where muggles captured witches and burnt them at the stake. Now the muggles wants to rebuild it. Dumbledore knew this would bring trouble.

You see many witches and wizards still hated that theater, and Dumbledore was afraid that someone will pull a stunt off, and blow our cover to the muggles. Which is why I was send in to protect our secret.

**Ron:**

I knew that Harry will take all the credit, so I threaten to tell Dumbledore if he doesn't let me tell my part of the story. Dumbledore cast a memory charm on a muggle family who don't have any children, now they believe me, Harry and Hermione are their daughter and son.

Anyways, our adventure started on the day we arrived at kingsgrove, we were greeted by our parents and we started school the very next day.

Now my teacher was called Mrs Hiernymous, my first impression of her? A Witch, I bet she arrived to destroy that theater, if so I must stop her. How I know she is a witch? Simple she can read minds, because she knows all about the class and she wears a robe. How much more prove do you need?

**Hermione:**

Ron is way off; his teacher is not a witch. I expect she reads the register or report or something.

**Ron:**

"Grade ten, I'm Waiting!' she said as we sat down. 'I am Mrs Hieronymous and I shall be taking you to a visit to the phoenix theatre this morning.'

The theater was far from where our new home is. Our muggle granny was cross when their said they will rebuild the theater, there will be trouble mark my word' she said. I know she is right.

'Grade ten; I am unaccustomed to unmannerly displays. You will go to the theatre quietly or you will not go at all. And, grade 10- you will behave like human beings, and not like monkeys. No scratching, no fingers in noses, no yawning, no talking when the actors are on the stage. Is that clear?

We all said it was. Mark Winwood made a throat-slitting movement with his finger. Mrs Hieronymous gave him the evil eye and Mark pretended he was only loosening his collar.

Mrs Hieronymous was good at the evil eye. She had shiny dark eyes that saw everything, a pale face and a black hair with grey streaks. She wore it in such a tight bun that her eyebrows were pulled up in the corners. Kinda looks like professor McGonagall and she is strict like her too.

'Line up grade 10,' said Mrs. Hieronymous. 'I shall hand out the tickets. You will each be responsible for your own.'

'But what if we lose them?' that was Luke Winwood. He's Mark's twin and he's always fussing.

"Then you must suffer the consequences,' said Mrs Hieronymous. 'We all suffer the consequences of our actions in this world. Line up two by two and proceed to the theatre. Stay togther. Yes Ron- that means you.'

Sara-Pat blackwood put up her hand. 'Aren't we going in the bus?'

Mrs Hieronymous shook her head. 'it is a fine day, we shall walk.'

Everyone groaned. Mrs Hieronymous ignored us so we shut up and walking into the quadrangle.

It was a pity Dumbledore made us swear not to use magic at any situation, if we were allowed I would hex Mrs Hieronymous.

She looked at me with a evil eye and continued to walk. I knew she could read minds.

**Hermione**

She probably just thinks Ron look weird, I mean his face is covered by freckles I would look at him with amazement too.

**Ron:**

It's a long way from school to the phoenix Theater. And my socks kept swallowing into my shoes (Life is hell without Magic) I started limping and Donald Dennis laughed at me. I told him his breath would make a onion cry. He grabbed me and turned me inside out. You know- he pulled my jumper over my head then yanked the zipper on my shorts down. You could see the underpants that are colored by pictures for Quidditch. Everyone laughed.

**Hermione:**

Good job Ron you almost blow our cover….

**Ron:**

Mrs Hieronymous got Donald Dennis by the ear and made him walk with her. I put myself together and thought I was lucky nothing worse had happened. Only it turned out it had.

When we got to the theatre, Mrs Hieronymous told us to wait outside while she went to see someone then she went around the back.

Something caught my eye, I knew it was a clue. It was a poster, and it showed a picture of a man in black robe. I started to examine it more closely when Donald come up behind me and peeled and poster off the wall.

'What are you staring at freckles' he sneered.

I told him to rack off. Then I tried to grab the poster off him. When Donald knocked my arm up. I hit my own chin with my fist that made my head hit the wall. It hurt. That wasn't all. Donald screwed up the poster and threw it in the bin

**Hermione:**

Typical, I always knew that Ron is clumsy but hitting your chin with your fist, then slamming your head against a wall? That just takes the cake.

**Ron:**

'Screw you Donald' I said with tears in my eyes, his just as bad as Malfoy. I reached into my pocket to grab a tissue when I realized that my ticket isn't there, so I knew I must've dropped it when Donald Dennis turned me inside out. I had to go back and find it. Then I will run back to the Phoenix by then everyone had gone inside, so the ticket lady wasn't pleased to see me.

'the play's started,' she said. 'you can't go in now.'

'Look,' I said, 'my teacher will kill me if I don't turn up and I really need to see this play.'

'Well…go in to row F then. And don't make any noise. So I went in. Later on, I wished I hadn't.

It was dark inside and I fell over a chair. Then Mrs Hieronymous found me. 'Ron!' she said I might have Know!' she made me side beside her. Donald Dennis was on my other side and he breathed on me all though out the play.

The play was ordinary, no magic or anything. Maybe Dumbledore was over reacting I thought. How wrong I was, little did I know there is a magical force at work here, more powerful then we have ever imagined…

**Hermione:**

More powerful then he imagined, I have of course read about all this from books and I was well prepared.

_That is the end of the first chapter, pls review. The more I get the fast I upload. Be sure to check out my other Harry potter stories. Thanks._


End file.
